lsrpfandomcom-20200223-history
Philip Lazzari
Philip Lazzari, (born 23 September, 1947), was a Los Santos based mobster and Street Boss of the Fiumano Crime Family. Along with Dominic Savarese (son of jailed mob boss Vincent Savarese) and Michael "Four Eyes" Crivello (whom is missing), they were allegedly the "administration" of the family. Early Life Lazzari stands 5'6" (1.80m) and was the son of second generation American automobile engineer from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Giorgio Lazzari. Philip started his as a young hood in South Philadelphia, the city where he was born and raised. Lazzari was allegedly a calm kind of person in his early years. He graduated from South Philadelphia High School (also known as Southern High), Philadelphia. Lazzari received no further education, and continued to work at their family business, an auto shop which he inherited after his father passed away years later. Later Life Philadelphia era His father's auto shop was allegedly the motivation for Lazzari to become involved in Philadelphia's crime, before Giorgio passed away. He began selling spare parts for cars, which he himself used to boost. Speculations raised that he was also buying spare parts and selling them as brand new. Lazzari moved up in the car boosting operation, for which he used the auto shop as a front. Lazzari received and made several contracts with other criminal organizations which kept him busy for some years. In Philip's mid-twenties, his father passed away. After that, he started using the auto shop (which he inherited) as a front more commonly. He started expanding the business by illegally sell stolen vehicles and parts. Lazzari began earning enough money to catch the attention of local captain (caporegime) Vincent "Vinny Sava" Savarese. Savarese owned a social club in which Lazzari was regularly a patron. Savarese later recruited Lazzari. During the mid-nineteenths, while Philip was in Philadelphia's Holmesburg Prison, serving a seven-year sentence for battery and car theft charges, a mob-war was taking place between the Philadelphia's mob. Joey Merlino's faction was fighting against John Stanfa, Philadelphia's mob boss at that period. Events forced Vincent Savarese to move to leave the city and move to Los Santos, where he had alleged good ties with the Fiumano Crime Family. Fiumano Family After serving five years of his sentence, Lazzari was released on parole. Lazzari soon became aware of Savarese's move to Los Santos, and joined him there. Later, Lazzari broke his parole when he was arrested in Las Venturas for gambling charges while he was running a bookmaking operation. Philip was resentenced to prison with no chance of parole, for six years. After serving the sentence, Lazzari returned to Los Santos. At that period, Savarese was the de facto head of the crime organization. The successor of Savarese's crew, was Carmine "The Club" Valenziano, for whom Philip went on to work. Despite Philip's old age (early fifties), he didn't get inducted (made man). Rising up Philip allegedly became a fully inducted member of the Fiumano Family, after the murder of Roy Pastorelli, which he did with Carmine Valenziano. Roy was found murdered in his girlfriend's kitchen at her home in Las Colinas. Afterwards, Lazzari became involved in the distribution of cocaine throughout Los Santos. Years later, Philip became the successor of Michael Crivello's crew. Vincent Savarese was sentenced to Florida State Prison for seventeen years. Nowadays, it is believed that Lazzari earned the rank of consigliere in the organization, while Steven Buonafina takes care of Lazzari's old crew. Death Lazzari was murdered by another family captain whom wanted to take over as Street Boss, Anthony Mariotti. Police stated that two female exotic dancers who are unknown, committed the contract killing while giving a private dance in Ralph's Girls Night Club. After his death, three days later, Mariotti was gunned down by an assassination squad which was allegedly ordered by Dominic Savarese, who had been released from jail. Raymond Cataldo was killed allegedly by Harvey Sciandra in Mulholland Parking Lot, Mulholland, Los Santos, revenging Philip's death. Raymond was appointed Mariotti's right hand man for this period. A series of murders of people that took Mariotti's and Cataldo's side and new administration formed. Dominic Savarese is speculated to be Boss, James Savarese the Underboss and Harvery Sciandra allegedly took Lazzari's crew. The Federal Bureau of Investigation is still conducting an investigation into the murders. See Also *Fiumano Crime Family *Los Santos *List of notable criminals in San Andreas Category:People Category:Criminals